Sleep, Child
by Lysi
Summary: -“Innocence I often glimpse in this young hero…caught on this child’s sleeping face.”- The King of Red Lions is pondering this young adventurer he has sworn to guide. -Sweet little one-shot, no Link x Boat romance (Ew). King of Red Lions POV-


Disclaimer: It's me again p With another creepy Zelda ficlet, whee! I don't own Zelda or TWW (the Wind Waker) so stop mushrooming me. T.T

Summary: -"Innocence I often glimpse in this young hero…caught on this child's sleeping face."- The King of Red Lions is pondering this young adventurer he has sworn to guide. -Sweet little one-shot, no Link x Boat romance (Ew). King of Red Lions POV-

Sleep, Child

It's been a long day. Link is thoroughly exhausted, I can tell. The young one has been diligently sailing all day, working towards our goal of the first Triforce Shard. Link has come a long way, now expertly navigating instead of merely letting me do the work.

We have stopped for a little while, on what appears to be a small and thoroughly unremarkable islet unless you look a little closer. In the middle of the tiny land formation, there is a slight glow. Upon even closer inspection, a traveler can see that it is a statue.

Since I myself cannot climb onto the land and view the effigy myself, Link has taken a pictograph to show me. The statue depicts a young woman, clad in a long green gown. Her hair is short and a lovely shade of emerald, framing a young and spritely face. She holds aloft a jade pearl.

Link has told me that somehow, he feels a connection with this statue. He has even named her. The name he has chosen is Farore, the goddess of old. This I find odd, because I have recounted no Hylian legends to him. Link said that the name came to him in a dream.

Since this islet was on our way, we chose it as a place to rest for the night. Link feels protected by the statue's presence. As I pulled up the shore, bumping gently to a stop on the sand, I was thankful that the young hero had a place so far from home where he felt safe.

Link rummaged in his sack for some provisions, finally pulling out a soggy piece of bread to nibble on. As he ate his meagre supper, he took off his hat and stretched out.

"King," he said quietly. I raised my dragonish head and swiveled it to look at him. He continued, watching the stars.

"Do you ever miss your home?"

"No," I replied measuredly. "My place is here, guiding you." I paused, softening slightly. "Do you miss your home, young one?"

Link turned to look at me, his small face glowing in the moonlight, barely visible beneath his tousled hair and hat. He looked me square in the eye, and suddenly, he did not seem like the brave adventurer we all saw. Suddenly, he was more a child than anything, wearing strange clothing and a sword that was too big for him.

"I miss Grandma and Aryll," he said in a small voice. A tear rolled down his face, dripping pathetically onto his grime-stained hands.

I watched him as he cried. His tears made tiny, pure spots on his dirty clothing, bloodstained sword and dusty face. He wiped his face with a filthy sleeve, leaving a trail of muck across his face. And when he looked up, the child was gone.

In his face, I saw the heroes of old. The face of the young man depicted in legends. The face matching exactly the statue of a young hero in Castle Hyrule. I saw glory, honor, magnificence. And at the same time, a humble innocence. Truly, this lad was a wonder.

"I'm going to kill him."

I said nothing. I watched his hands tighten on his sword.

"I'm going to destroy him and save our people. I'm going to recover the Triforce. But when I strike him down, when I gaze upon his face in his last moments, it will be with pity. This I swear."

Those exact words. I heard them many years ago. I saw the exact same face. The exact same voice. And I too had my part to play.

"You will succeed, Hero. You will bring hope to our people."

And, as abruptly as he came, the hero left. Link was back, looking exhausted and small.

"Sleep, child," I said gently. Link nodded and slumped against the folded sail. And, with the green glow of the statue bathing him, the young hero slept.

And I saw the most incredible thing. Innocence I often glimpse in this young hero…caught on this child's sleeping face.


End file.
